Reflection of the Past
by candyflossNEKO
Summary: YxYY, A tale of brotherhood, twin brothers separated after a traumatic experience leading to there parents deaths, 1 to have grown up and suffered as a slave in Ancient Egypt the other to have grown up with a normal life in a modern age of Japan.


**Summary: A tale of brotherhood, twin brothers separated after a traumatic experience leading to there parents deaths, 1 to have grown up and suffered as a slave in Ancient Egypt the other to have grown up with a normal life in a modern age of Japan. Both without knowing their pasts or each others existence, until fate brings them together as the elder of the two vowels to save is other half as a promise to his mother as her last plea after sacrificing herself in order to save her young children.  
**

**Yu-Gi-Oh and its related characters is owned by Kazuki Takahashi **

**Reflection of the past  
Chapter 1 A mothers Love **

'hush now my babies be still loves don't cry'

The only soothing sound to be heard as the mother cooed her two young restless infants as she struggled to retain her balance under the watchful eye of Ra. As Ra's gaze and intense heat fell upon that of the back of her neck,  
Making her blood boil!. With the little strength she had she limped over the wreckage. That lay scattered vast over the desert sands. Caring only two bundles both wrapped within fine linen held tightly in that of a caring mothers loving embrace, shielding them from Ra's vision.

She cared not for what the God's had installed for her weather she would survive, but only for the well being of her young heirs. As they had her and her alone, for there father had already fallen victim and perished within the ramshackled plain that now lay scattered over the golden sand dunes.

She refused, not to give in, not to collapse, not to fall weak and surrender herself to the smouldering heat but only to deliver her young safely as she continued to pace and make her way through the continuous scorching aspects of the Egyptian desert.

It became to much, her fragile frame began loosing balance as she began to rock, her eye lids became heavy and her vision blurred as she plummeted to the floor landing upon her knees. Still she kept her motherly protection upon her young as she cupped them tightly within her grasp, holding them securely to prevent injury coming to them from impact of her fall.

She gently placed her infants upon the solid grains of sound still whispering her comforting lullaby now and again pausing to draw breath.

Her caring gaze then fell upon her young as she lent over them casting a shadow upon there face's to prevent Ra from marking there fair sensitive skin.

The twins then raised there heads so there eyes made contacts with there mothers as tears streamed down their faces they sensed the fear and worry carried by their mother.

The twins 1 with piercing Crimson eyes hiding behind strength and wisdom. The other with bright amethyst eyes of pure innocence matching that of his mothers.

'shhhh its ok mama's here' she whispered weakly.  
placing a butterfly kiss upon each of their foreheads for reassurance. Gently the mother takes a pendent from around her neck, A bright golden pyramid with the eye of Horus embodied on one of it's faces. She then removed the centre piece of the item and gently placed the puzzle with its missing piece next to the bigger 1 of her two boys. As Crimson eyes lit up to the sound of his mothers voice whilst stroking her young's check in circular movements she softly spoke.

" take good care of your brother"  
with that Crimson eyes displayed a soft smile as if understanding his mother's last plea. She then turned to the smaller of the two and un-ravelled the linen from around him placing inside it the missing puzzle peace the one of which displaying the eye of Horis then wrapped up her smaller child again making sure he was secure. Still supporting her weight, she gave amethyst eyes her finger. As he accepted it holding it within his small angelic digits and firm grip. As she continued to smile, receiving a small smile in return.

" no matter what, you will always be together in sprit and in body my two sons"

With that said her eye lids closed. Never to open again as she fell to the floor, her head sinking into the hot unforgiving sand of the desert. With her lifeless limb of an arm out stretched still cradling her young.

17 Years later

"beep, beep"

The alarming sound echoed throughout a small town house located in Domino City, Japan. As a teen of 18 years of age with jet black hair spiking out in countless directions, outlined with a sharp red border, three lighting bolts spiking vertical and golden bangs that fell into that of the teens face.

Crimson eyes slowly opened, as if he was regaining consciousness , taking in his surroundings, as his orbs set sight upon his own bedroom. As he slowly turned imbedding his face within the confronting embrace of a feather pillow. Slamming a flat palmed hand over the snooze button on a digital clock displaying 11:45 AM, rolling his eyes in annoyance before taking refuge again under the duvet.

Perking up his ears to the sound of intrusion as footsteps creped up to the outside of his bedroom door as he could hear breathing from behind the wooden panel that separates his crib to that of the landing.

At that point, the door swung open to reveal a man of great age with little height. With plum coloured eyes underneath grey bangs shaping around his face, and spiky hair resembling that of his grandson. This was none other than Sullivan Motou.

"Yami Motou, do you have any idea what the time is" he addressed his grandson

" Its 11: 50, Grandpa" the teen replied quietly from underneath his pillow

"Precisely, nearly lunch time, NOW GET UP! "

The elder of the two then eyed his young grandson with some content and watched as the said teen as he pulled back the duvet, and sitting on the end of the bed, rubbing his temples and brushing his bangs away from his face.

"all right, all right, I'm up" Yami mumbled in between that of a stretch and a yawn.

Crimson eyes then fell to that of a shiny object besides his bed, a golden pyramid, with a section missing on 1 of its 3 sides. unaware of his grandfathers gaze from the over side of the room.

The teen then smoothed the rough texture of his most treasured treasure, as if falling into a trance involving him and his most treasured object.

"You remind me so much of your father, with the love you have for that pendent" a distant voice echoed by the door. The teen as if snapping back to realty, jolted upright as if someone had put a cold ice cube down his spine. As his eyes widened with a shocked expression, turning his head towards the source of the voice.

Never before had Yami herd is grandpa mention his parents, a conversation that to this day they had never had , no matter how much yami wanted to.

"ma ma father" the surprised teen stuttered still trying to get to grips with what his grandfather had just said, still with fixated eyes upon his grandfather's expression.

An expression of worry as he turned his back on his grandson, reaching out for the door knob, whilst piercing eyes watched from a distance.

A moment of silence pasted as the elder turned on the handle and was just about to exit. He then shifted slightly turning his head avoiding eye contact with his grandson he mumbled under his breath as if forgetting his past words.

"don't forget I have a Egyptology lecture today, I'll be leaving in about half an hour"

Yami nodded still watching from a distance as his grandfather faded from his sight, then shutting the door behind him.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Author Notes:**

**There you have it the first chapter**

**The lyric at the beginning will play an important part in this fanfic and is from the song called "River lullaby" from the film "The Prince of Egypt"**


End file.
